Waking to a new world
by shadow-dog18
Summary: A Teen age Girl from the real world was playing her heatgold game when suddenly she wakes up inside her ad to find out what happens next. Lancexoc, EthanxKris, LyraxSliver.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night; I was sitting up on my bed with my blue DSi held tightly in my hands as I decided to play my heartGold Pokémon game, I hadn't played it in a while since Pokémon Black and white 2 came out but now that I have gotten my black 2 game done with I had the sudden urge to play my heartgold version.

So with that in mind I started playing my game, but as I stared at the dual screens wondering what I should do in it since I had betting the game already like six times too be précised. Upon remembering that I decided to battle the Pokémon league once more but not for the sake of getting my team up any levels since they were all like high in levels or for getting a lot of money but for the sole reason to see Lance Again.

Yeah you guessed it I like have the biggest crush on him so much so I would dare say I love him, and I know that he's not real and all that but I just can't help it. He's just so heroic like when he comes to the hero's rescue in the rocket hide out; add the fact that he is very handsome so much so that I blush every time I see him.

Ok I'm starting to get side tracked with my thoughts of lance once again. Anyways I was just finishing battling my way past the elite four, when I finally got to the champions room where my lance awaits me. I checked my team where I made sure they were fuelled healed for this battle, because I know I would need them too be at full health too bet him.

It was a long a battle and thankfully I only lost one Pokémon, that one being my Dragonite, she being too slow to attack his Dragonite so in the end I ended the battle with my Lapras whom I had sent over from my soulsliver game along with some other Pokémon. Anyways after the battle I got a boat load of money from being lance thanks to the Amulet Coin my Lapras was holding.

With the end of the battle Lance talked for a bit before he was interrupted by Mary and Professor Oak, it was long before Lance and the hero aka me enter a back room so as to enter me and my Pokémon to the hall of fame. After that was done I watched the credits roll before I saved my game back in new bark town.

As I was putting away my DSI, I spared a quick glance at my clock that was next to my bad and saw that it was really late "Thank god that its summer so I can stay up late as long as I want "and with that's said I hop back on to the bed and went under the covers where I quickly feel as asleep due to the fact that I had sated up too late.

During the early hours of sleeping I was unaware of a glowing light coming from my DSI, which was located behind me on a table with all of my other Pokémon games. The soft light soon engulfed me whole, but sadly I was so tired I was dead asleep too the light in the room and after another minute or so the light faded like it never happen in the first place. Unknown to me I wasn't where I had felt asleep but somewhere else.

It was late in the day when I finally started to come too only to find my head a sore._" I must have hit my head on something when I was a sleep, so much so I didn't feel it" _I thought to myself as I slowly opened my eyes when I did was I aware that I was in my room but in some kind of white room like a hospital room. _"What the hell, where am'I?" _I mentally question myself since I was too shocked too say it out loud.

It was in that moment a lady with dark brown hair walked into the room but once she spotted me awake she gasped in shock and ran back out the room, but before I could wonder what that was all about she came back into the room with a male doctor whom quickly went over to me "So Allie how are you felling?" He asked me to which I told him that I was fine but my head hurt a little "That's too be expected after all your head was hit pretty badly" He told me which only confused me, since I don't remember hitting my head at all but what happened next shock me.

"Oh honey I'm so glade your awake now "The lady from before was now pulling me in to a tight hug "What…how are you? " I asked her, whom pulled away from me to see the confusing look on my face before demanding the doctor to know what was wrong with me. "I had a feeling that this was going to happen "He said to her "I'm your mother "The lady or my mother told me _"She is not my mother she don't look like her, just what the hell is going one "_I thought to myself when something out of the corner of my eye caught my sight "Is that a Eevee? " I questioned out lode "You remember her "She said a little to happily "No, just that she is a Pokémon " I told her while in side I was wondering how can there be a Pokémon in front of me, when suddenly it hit me _" Did I somehow get sucked into my Pokémon game? "_.

"Well she's your, I brought her too see you, since she and your other Pokémon wanted to see you, but only she could fit in here" She told me a little sad that was all I seem to remember." I'm sure her memory will return in due time, now I'm going to run a few test to see if you're alright to go home " The doctor told us.

It was two hours later and I was set free to go home which was where I now was, inside a car with my so called mother at the wheel, while eevee was being held in my arms as I was cuddling her to me happy to be able to hug her. "Will so be home in new bark town "She told me as we drove on. _" That figures since that is where the hero lives "_ Oh " Was all I could think of saying too her as we drove through the small town, which wasn't as small as it looked in the game.

The car finally came to a stop in front of a small home, where once the car was still we got out and went in side of the home." Welcome home "My mother said to me with a smile." It's good to be home "I told her as I returned the smile; she then told me that she would be making dinner and that I should shower while I waited for it to be ready. I agreed with her and so I left the room with eevee still in my arms as i went upstairs to find my room on the right side of the hallway while hers was on the left and at the end of the hallway was a bathroom.

Going into my room I was shock to find it was just like my room from back home only it was missing all of my pokemon games. Instate of looking around the room some more I decided too hurry up and get a shower since it seem like I having had one in a while. With that in mind I put eevee on to my bed and told her that I would be back later, and with that I went into the bathroom where I came to a stop in front of the bathroom mirror that was about the sink to get a better look at myself.

Upon looking in the mirror I could see that I still looked the same with my dark brown hair and blue eyes only I was a little paler, most likely from being stuck in that hospital for like two weeks form that the doctor had told me, Sighing to myself I got out of my cloths and into the shower, before finally turning it on.

As I was standing in the shower I thought of all of things that has happen to me so far, like how I got in my game in the first place, to how I got hurt and ended up in the hospital for so long. Once the shower was done with I dried myself off before heading into my room, there I could see eevee asleep on the bed, smiling at her I went over to my closet too change into a clean pair of cloths. It was in that time my mother called out saying dinner was ready.

I left my bedroom and headed right for the kitchen, where I sat down at the table with my mother across from me and started eating the food she had cook for us. During the meal we talk a few times, mostly her telling me about things. Afterwards I left and head back to my room to see eevee up.

Smiling at her I went over to my desk that held my computer, next to that was my trainer card, my badge case that house gym badges form both regions, next to that was six poke balls. I grabbed one and sent out whatever Pokémon was inside it too sees it was my Dragonite, after I hugged her I returned her and took a look at the other Pokémon I notice that they were my team from HeartGold. I spent the rest of the night with my pokemon and just getting too know things, later I went to bed with my eevee curled up next to me.

When morning came I had expected to be back home and that this was all a dream but sadly it wasn't. I lay in bed for a while longer before getting up for the day, I spent most of the morning playing with my pokemon and chatting with my mother. After dinner I said I wanted to go outside to get some fresh air to which my mother said "Ok dear just don't leave town and make sure you have your pokmeon with you".

I agreed with her and soon I was out side with my Arcanine following closely behind me. I wandered around outside for a while until I head someone call out my name "Allie "I look around for the source of the voice, when I did find its source I was little surprised to find it was Ethan and more shocking to see Kris next to him because I was sure she was replace by Lyra, so I had no idea why she was there.

"Where so glade you're ok and out of the hospital " Kris was the one who spoke up first" Yeah everyone was staring to thing you were never going to wake up " Ethan said walking up to me with a smile.

" Ah yeah I got out yesterday " I told them both still a little confused at seeing them both a bit older then they looked in the game." What's the matter Allie?" Ethen asked me. "I have Amnesia "I told them which shocked them both a lot it would seem like I would have to pretend that I don't know them." Were your friends Kris and Ethan "Kris was the first one to spoke after a moment of silence.

"Oh, then it's nice see you "I told her with a smile "Man that sucks that you don't remember "Ethan said out loud. "Well I do remember something's like Pokemon and the like but not you guys or other memories. "I told them to which Ethan replied with does that mean you don't remember that I and Kris are dating alone with Lyra and Sliver or you and Lance for that matter ".

"Huh? What? You guys are dating each other along with the other two "I said in a shock voice _"at lease I now know that lrya is here too but I wonder why both she and Kris and here"_ I thought to myself "And what do you mean me and Lance are dating "I all but yelled at him while Kris glared at him. _" That can't be true "_.

"It's all true, even if Ethan shouldn't have told you all that "Kris said while she still glared at Ethan who said sorry "but we have got to go were late with meeting Lyra and Sliver in Goldenrod city, oh and will let them know about you ok bye "And with that said they both left on their flying Pokémon all the while I was left staring there where they left.

It was some time later and I was sitting by the river front leaning against Arcanine, as I thought about what my friends had said to me _" I can't be dating Lance, it's just not possible"_. As I was sitting in my own thoughts I was unaware of someone flying overhead until I head my head being called " Allie " Hearing that I cast my gaze up ward too see who had called my name only to be shocked at whom I saw.

**A/N ok so I decide to re-wright this chapter over again because I didn't like it before that and I have to better at wrighting so anyways i just got into this story thanks to lance, also Ethan and Kirs are like 17 in this story while Lyra and sliver are both 16 oh and Lance is 25 while Allie is yeah I hope to update next week if I'm lucky that is. Anyways please leave a nice review and I hope you like this new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_it's lance"_

I couldn't help think to myself as I wondered what he was doing hear for, when I suddenly remembered that Ethan had said I was lance's girlfriend so that must be why he's hear.

As I watch dragonite land a few feet away from me, Arcanine and I stood up from the ground just as lance jumped down from his dragonite where upon landing his eyes on mine I felt myself blush faintly as I realize just how handsome he was in person. I was so lost in his eyes I didn't notice how closet he had gotten until I heard him speak.

"Allie "Lance spoke to me with a smile that nearly melted my heart "I didn't know you were out of the hospital ".

But before I could form any coherent thoughts to say anything I suddenly found myself warped in his arms which only cause my heart to bet faster and my face to grow my red by being in his arms "I'm so glad you're ok now, I was getting so worried that you were never going to wake up but now your fine now "Lance had told me and as I lifted my head up too looked at his face and feel him I wasn't completely fine.

Any word that was going to come out of my mouth died, while my poor heart stopped for a moment before betting so loudly I was sure he could hear it. I slowly became of one thing at that instant and that was a pair of warm lips that's wear firmly press against my own.

"_OMG Lance is kissing me "_ I thought slightly happy to myself as my heart and head both started to hurt and as one last thing I thought to myself is _" This is all too much "_ before everything started to fade to black.

"ALLIE" Lance yelled out when he felt her go limp in his arms, and upon looking at her face he could tell she had fainted on him. Relaxing a little at that thought before called back his and Allie's Pokémon before picking her up in arms before making his way over to home, where once there he knocked on the front door and waited for her mother to answer the door. 

When the door opened Allies mother gasped when she saw her daughter passed out "Lance what happened to her? " Allies mother asked as she let him in side while closing the door behind him.

" I don't really know " He told her as he went upstairs too Allies room, where he laid her down on her bed before gently laying a blanket on her. After that he went back down stairs to see Allie's mother sitting down at the kitchen table clearly waiting for a proper answer to her early question.

Sighing lance began telling her that he was on his way to visit Allie in the hospital when he spotted her outside, so he was so happy to see her awake and well that after he landed he had hugged her as he told her how happy he was too see he ok when he then kissed her, When she suddenly fainted on him.

" I see so that's what happened, that's a bit of a relief then " Allies mother told him, who in turn wanted to know why Allie had fainted on him in the first place. " Lance I'm sorry to say but Allie has amnesia and the likely reason she passed out was because you kissing her was too much for her mind to handle so it shut down too cope with it".

Lance for his part was beyond shocked when he heard that the woman he loved has amnesia." Is she ever going to remember anything? ".

"It's hard to say, she does remember some things like Pokémon and the likes just not the memory's behind them. The doctor says she may or may not remember only time will tell "Allie's mother told lance but before anyone else could say anything else Allie came walking into the kitchen.

Once Allies fell on to Lance's eyes she could she great sadness in them _" I guess mom told him out my so call amnesia"_."Man how long few I been out? " Allie asked them to which her mother replied by saying it was only a few minutes. "Oh that's good to know".

" I was wondering if you'd like to come back with me to the Pokémon league for a while, I could then see if I can get you to remember everything only if you do not mind " Lance Asked her hoping she would agree to go with him with.

"Only if it is ok with my mother, then I'd love to go with you since it would be nice to go out to see this "new "world if only a little bit of it "Alley said with excitement hoping her mother would let her go with him.

" oh course it would do you some going with lance, so go " Hearing that made Allie happy as she dashed up stairs to her room to pack some things for the trip. While she was gone Allie's mother turned her gaze back at lance "you take good care of her and make sure nothing happens to her this time ".

" I swear on my life that I will let nothing happen to her ever again " Lance told her as he caught on to what she was getting at which was something he would never forgive himself for. " but what about you ? Are you going to be fine alone? "He questioned her.

" You don't need to worry about me Allie left me her Typhlosion and Meganium a while ago, so I'll be fine " Allie's mother told him just as Allie had come back down from her room. 

" Ok I'm all set, so thanks again mom " Allie said as she hugged her mother before heading out the door with lance. " So how are we going to get there? " Allie asked as she wondered how they would get to the Pokémon league.

" We going to fly there on my dragonite " Lance told her as he called out his faithful companion before getting on him and making room for her too get on. Allie only hesitated for a second before getting on once she made sure her backpack was secure on her back.

Before long they were in the air on their way to the Pokémon league. As Allie had her arms wrapped around lance's waist she was trying not to blush so much from being so close to lance so as not to faint again and fall too her death. So to distract herself she decided to start up a conversation with him." So lance I guess my mom told you about my amnesia? "

" Yeah she did tell me, so I'd like to know what else besides Pokémon you might remember?" Lance asked her in a hopeful tone.

_" He wants so much for me to remember something about him…maybe I should tell him the few things I do know about him maybe then he'll cheer up "_ " Well I do know that your lance Pokémon league champion and your also the dragon master, you're from blackthorn city and you're the cousin of Clair who is the blackthorn city gym leader…um that's it I'm sorry I don't really remember the memory's between us " Alley told him as she gazed at the clouds.

" it's good to know that you do know a little something about me " Lance said as the Pokémon league came into view and man it was much bigger then it was in the game and surrounding it was a vast field of flowers.

Its wasn't long before we landed in front of the league, where we then got off of his dragonite before it was recalled into its pokeball, after wards we went over to a nearby elevator were lance pulled out some kind of id card and used it to open the door for us, as we went inside the elevator lance said this elevator was for elite four members and champion where it would take you to a floor to which ever member lives on.

Once the elevator came to a stop we got off on the floor lance lived on we walked down a short hall way before coming to a vast living room " Wow lance your place is awesome looking " Allie said too him as she check it out his place." Well you have been here before "lance told her before leading her too the room she'd be sleeping in.

" Oh that would make sense since I'm supposed to be your girlfriend or something " Allie told him as she placed her back on the bed.

" Wait how did you know that ?" Lance questions her. " Oh well before you came by my home earlier I met Kris, ethan and they had said that you and I are dating " Allie told him which seem too sadden him a bit that I didn't really remember that myself.

" I see, well you are my girlfriend but right now you need to take your time to get to know me again " Lance told her with a smile who in turn return it.

It was some time later after Allie was all settle in, when lance told her that he had a challenger to battler " Really " Allie said happily that she would get to see a real Pokémon battle well it he said she could go that is.

" Yes, and it's been some time since I last battled a trainer, in fact the last one was you " Lance told her " Oh I hope we can battle again one day " Allie said back too him before added " Can I watch your battle? ".

" Sure you can " Lance said with a smile as he lead her over to the elevator which they would take to the main floor before taking another one that would take them too lance's champion room.

Upon entering it Allie was in full amazement of it all and how much cooler it all looked in person then it did in the game. Lance then guided her over to a bench area to watch the battle while he went to take his usual place. It wasn't long before a male opponent came into the room.

"Congratulation on making this far but your luck is about to run out now " Lance said to the other guy who didn't like that said " I don't think you not after I use this Pokémon my strongest one" He had said while holding up a great ball.

The battle started with lance sending out his Salamence on to the field while his opponent sends out a Weavile. Seeing that I got a little worried for lance knowing most his Pokémon were weak to ice types _" no I shouldn't be worrying for him, lance is really strong plus he has his Charizard to take down any ice types so he'll be fine"._ Allie thought to herself as the battle started.

The Weavile was so fast it landed a few icy hits on lance's Salamence before long lance was able to know out the Weavile with one powerful flamethrower. Lance returned his Pokémon after he saw that is was a bit worn out before sending out his next Pokémon. While his opponent was looking a bit worried what's with losing his strongest Pokémon and liked his only ice type before he sent out his next Pokémon.

Allie cheered lance on as he bet his opponent in only a few minutes, while he watch the other trainer leave lance then went over to allie who happily gave him a hug that might have lasted longer than needed, lance for his part enjoyed being able to hold her in his arms once more even if it was just to congress him.

**A/N so sorry it took so long to update but I'm still trying to figure out how this story is going to go also I'm wrighting another story that's is more important then this so much so that I should have updated that Instead of this but I got inspired to update this. So yeah I don't know when I'll update this but I'll not too take so long this time. btw allies is 20 while lance is 25.**


End file.
